La vie des sorciers
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco
1. Albus Dumbledore x Severus Snape

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** La mort chez les moldus

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. Drabble 1 : La mort chez les moldus.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _== Drabble 1 == La mort chez les moldus ==_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, prenant une respiration profonde.

Severus Snape, allongé sur un sol blanc presque transparent, porta automatiquement sa main à son cou, s'étonnant de n'y trouver aucune trace de sang.

Il se redressa brusquement, regardant autour de lui. Il pouvait observer des personnes habillées à la moldue mais elles semblaient… Irréelles. En tournant son regard onyx, il aperçut un homme de son âge, assis tranquillement sur un banc public.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- On se connait ?

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Et donc ? Vous êtes ?

\- Albus, Albus Dumbledore, vous vous souvenez encore de moi j'espère ?

\- Mais vous êtes…

\- Jeune ? Oui, les joies de la mort.

\- Donc… Je suis bien mort.

\- Oui, et je dois dire que Harry nous a accordé un bel hommage…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Son fils s'appelle Albus Severus Potter.

\- Hum.

L'ancien professeur vint s'asseoir à côté de son mentor, regardant autour de lui encore une fois.

\- Nous sommes dans le monde moldu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont insouciants.

\- Plutôt ignorants.

\- C'est beau, l'ignorance… Aussi beau que l'amour.

\- Hum.

Le directeur se tourna vers son espion, ils s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis, finalement, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose afficha un sourire dépassant l'amour paternel, dépassant la mort. Leurs mains se lièrent… Discrètement, dans l'ombre du néant.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Severus Snape x Victor Krum

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** La mort chez les moldus

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. Drabble 1 : La mort chez les moldus.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _== Drabble 2 == Les pouvoirs des larmes_

Il courrait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, oubliant les morts, les cris, le sang qui coulait à flot…

Lui-même était méconnaissable, recouvert de crasse, de liquide rouge carmin. Cette guerre était impitoyable, un véritable massacre pour les deux camps. Des larmes sillonnaient son visage. Il fallait absolument le retrouver. Ses jambes n'avaient plus de force, ses poumons plus de souffle et ses yeux trop de perles d'eau…

Finalement, après avoir traversé tout le château, criant son régulièrement nom parmi les bruits ambiants, il trouva son corps. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, mais il se traîna jusqu'à lui. Des sanglots avaient fait leur apparition. Son amour était effondré sur le sol, la gorge en sang… Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici.

Victor se redressa et se mit au-dessus de Sev', caressant son visage de sa main droite. Elle était tremblante c'était à cause de la froideur de l'être qu'elle touchait… Pourquoi était-il aussi froid ?

Des larmes de douleurs, des larmes de chagrin, des larmes de désespoir tombaient comme au ralenti, atterrissant sur les yeux ouverts mais vides de Severus Snape.

Ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait, Victor continuait à pleurer tout en passant sa main sur la joue du professeur de potion, comme pour la réchauffer. Une brusque et profonde inspiration l'interrompit.

\- Severus ?

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Lucius Malfoy x Charlie Weasley

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Le vol de dragon

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. Drabble 1 : La mort chez les moldus.

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _== Drabble 3 == Le vol de Dragon_

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours contrôlé son monde que ce soit en privé ou en public, du moins, si on oubliait l'enfant Potter et son inconscience. Cependant, sa chère femme, Narcissa Malfoy anciennement Black, fut tuée par un groupe qui demandait vengeance pour tous ses crimes. Et visiblement, il ne pouvait pas contrôler la mort… Ni la douleur qui avait envahi son corps ce jour-là.

Et bizarrement, ce fut dans les bras d'un certain rouquin du nom de Charlie Weasley qu'il trouva du réconfort… Non, du soutien. Évidemment, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de réconfort, il était un Malfoy après tout, mais… Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, même si c'était un Weasley, qu'il était pauvre et qu'il avait tendance à virer Poufsouffle.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Leur couple avait réussi à survivre malgré les épreuves, c'est-à-dire, les Weasley, son fils, Severus… De ce fait, Charlie en bon gryffondor, avait eu besoin de manifester sa joie et son… amour… Voire son côté Poufsouffle, en lui préparant une surprise.

Ainsi, le vert et argent arriva en tenue de sport - à la demande de Charlie - en Roumanie. Il pouvait en déduire qu'il y aurait des dragons dans sa surprise. Ce qui, étrangement, ne le rassurait pas. Son regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux roux.

Charlie avança vers lui à grandes enjambées avec un immense sourire. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Weasley posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, simplement, chastement, un simple baiser d'adolescent. Brusquement, un grand vent percuta Lucius qui se retint à son gryffondor. Le blond ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour découvrir les maisons, les châteaux, le paysage… Cependant, ils étaient plus petits que des vifs d'or.

Ils étaient sur un dragon. Une grosse bestiole dangereuse qui pouvait cracher du feu...

\- Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma surprise ? Cria Charlie pour se faire entendre.

\- Je pense que je vais sortir avec un Poufsouffle la prochaine fois.

\- Comment ça "La prochaine fois" !?

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Charlie Weasley x Luna Lovegood

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les bouchons

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _== Drabble 4 == Les bouchons_

Après une mauvaise blessure, Charlie devait rester à l'hôpital pendant deux ou trois jours. Et Weasley devait avouer qu'il s'ennuyait énormément dans ce lit trop blanc à ne rien faire et que ses dragons lui manquaient affreusement.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc_

Il leva les yeux vers la porte qui s'ouvrait, dévoilant Luna Lovegood avec son carnet de note et une plume d'hippogriffe. Comme d'habitude, la jeune femme de 21 ans portait bien son surnom, "Loufoca". La blonde portait une robe extrêmement colorée, des pantoufles vertes de lutin et comme collier, une ficelle en laine avec des bouchons de toutes sortes et bien évidemment ses lunettes étranges.

\- Bonjour Luna, tu es ravissante ! S'exclama le rouquin en retenant ses éclats de rire mais en laissant néanmoins filtrer un grand sourire amusé.

\- Bonjour Charlie. J'espère que tu vas mieux… Si tu veux avoir de la chance, je peux te passer mon collier... Hier, j'ai pu rajouter deux bouchons à mon collier porte-bonheur, répondit la jeune femme avec une expression rêveuse.

Weasley invita Luna à entrer en lui disant qu'il trouverait certainement d'autres bouchons pour elle quand il serait de retour chez lui, ce qui sembla la rendre rayonnante. Charlie proposa à son invitée de s'asseoir.

\- Alors dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi, petite Luna ? Questionna le roux.

\- J'aimerais bien t'interviewer sur ton métier pour le Chicaneur, annonça la blonde en caressant sa plume dans un geste inconscient.

\- Pas de problème, l'encouragea Weasley.

Pendant presque une heure, la journaliste posa toutes sortes de questions à propos de la Dragonologie. Plusieurs fois, Luna se perdait dans ses pensées et Charlie devait presque la secouer pour qu'elle revienne au présent. Puis finalement vint la dernière question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son métier, du moins pas directement :

\- Et malgré ton amour pour les dragons, as-tu réussi à trouver un ou une partenaire ?

\- Malheureusement non... Pourtant ma passion pour les dragons séduit les femmes… Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elles en voient un pour la première fois. Bizarrement, je ne les revois plus après ça.

Luna le remercia de lui avoir accordé un peu de son temps et quitta la chambre mais avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de faire un pas vers la sortie, Charlie l'appela :

\- Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi, demain soir ?

\- …

\- …

\- Bien sûr…

\- 20h30, ça te va ?

\- Parfaitement. Mais tu devrais faire attention.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu as des Joncheruines dans le cerveau qui embrouillent ton esprit…

 _3 ans plus tard…_

Charlie offrit à Luna un bocal rempli de bouchons divers pour les 2 ans de leur couple. Et lorsque la blonde renversa ses petits trésors sur la table, un reflet attira son attention. En regardant de plus près, Loufoca découvrit une magnifique bague sertie de diamants.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda anxieusement Weasley.

\- Bien sûr… Charlie ? Interrogea la blonde avec son éternel sourire rêveur.

\- Oui ma petite Luna ? Répondit le roux, curieux.

\- Je suis enceinte de jumeaux.

\- Quoi !?

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	5. Sirius Black x Amélia Bones

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les initiales

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Projecteur-sirene. Elle a d'ailleurs écrit  5 fanfictions Harry Potter, n'hésitez pas à aller voir !

* * *

 _== Drabble 5 == Les initiales_

\- Merci d'être venue Mme Bones, cela faisait longtemps, annonça Sirius.

La directrice du département de la justice salua à son tour et entra dans le célèbre QG de l'ordre de phénix. C'était la première fois qu'Amélia avait accès à ce lieu puisque, par mesure de sécurité, Albus Dumbledore puis Harry Potter avaient gardé le lieu secret. Avec des yeux curieux, elle découvrit la cuisine qui semblait neuve si on oubliait la vieille table au milieu de la pièce. En s'approchant de plus près, Bones vit plusieurs initiales gravées dans le bois, il y avait H.P, H.G, R.W ainsi que celles de tous les autres Weasley, mais aussi S.B, A.D, R.L ainsi que celle de Severus Snape, des Malfoy au complet et de bien d'autres.

\- Je me rappelle encore du visage de Snape quand on lui a demandé de graver ses initiales… Au départ, il ne voulait pas faire "ce rituel de Poufsouffle", malheureusement pour lui, la magie d'Harry était plus forte que la sienne. Mon filleul a donc condamné la sortie de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Servilus grave deux malheureux S, raconta le propriétaire de la maison avec un sourire nostalgique. Et quant aux Malfoy, c'était la condition pour rentrer dans l'ordre… Simplement en gravant de stupides lettres sur un morceau de bois, pas de veritaserum, pas d'interrogatoire corsé seulement graver leurs initiales. Et quand on a demandé à Harry pourquoi, il a simplement répondu que la mémoire des hommes n'était pas infaillible… Il ne voulait oublier personne.

\- C'est une belle histoire, répondit Amélia en passant rêveusement ses doigts sur les lettres.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi sur ma vieille table de cuisine par contre, signala Sirius en lâchant un petit rire.

Black proposa du thé à son invitée qui accepta volontiers. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Puis Sirius posa sa tasse et fixa la femme en face de lui. C'était une sorcière grande et forte, à la mâchoire carrée, aux lèvres fines, aux yeux bleus et légèrement froids et aux cheveux grisonnants.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là Amélia… _"Je n'ai rien pu faire Sirius, le ministre ne veut pas t'accorder ce procès, les preuves sont trop accablantes, je ne sais pas quoi faire mon amour"_ , récita le parrain d'Harry. Je me rappelle de tous les mots de cette lettre, la moindre virgule, le moindre point… Un vieil ami à nous me faisait passer tes lettres, j'en recevais une par semaine, puis une toutes les deux semaines, puis une par mois, puis… Plus rien. Tu m'as oublié Amélia, tu m'as laissé pourrir dans cette cellule en me sachant innocent. Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une simple constatation. Mais sache une chose, je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée, je t'aimais et je t'aime encore.

\- J'ai essayé Sirius, tu dois me croire, j'ai essayé, tout essayé. Mais monsieur Dumbledore ne voulait pas m'écouter, Fudge non plus… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Expliqua Amélia, bouleversée.

\- Vraiment ? Alors où sont passées les lettres ? Elles se sont égarées ? Demanda Black, ironique.

\- Non… J'ai arrêté de t'écrire parce que… Parce que je voulais t'oublier, passer à autre chose. Je voulais dormir la nuit sans voir ton visage torturé m'appeler à l'aide, je voulais arrêter de culpabiliser à chaque fois que je voyais une annonce dans le journal parlant de l'horrible Black qui avait suivi le même chemin que sa famille… Mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Je t'aimais et… Je t'aime encore Sirius, crois-moi.

\- Avant la mort de mes amis, j'ai annoncé à James, Remus et Pettigrow que je voulais te demander en mariage Amélia, avoir des enfants avec toi… Mais je me rends compte que… Que je ne veux pas expliquer à mes futurs enfants à quel point leur mère a été lâche et comment elle a détourné les yeux.

\- Non… Sirius… S'il te plaît...

\- Je suis désolé mais… Ce n'est plus la peine de revenir… Maintenant, c'est à moi de passer à autre chose. Sans toi. Je vous souhaite donc une belle vie Mademoiselle Bones.

Pendant son discours, Sirius avait conduit Amélia jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant de la fermer sur le visage en larme de la femme qui avait, encore aujourd'hui, une grande place dans son coeur. Il se laissa glisser à son tour, contre la porte, laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudainement, des bras l'entourèrent, ceux de son filleul.

\- Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir ses initiales sur la table, murmura la voix familière d'Harry. Et toi tu méritais mieux.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Remus Lupin x Draco Malfoy

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** La bulle

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_**

* * *

 _== Drabble 6 == La bulle_

Il le savait depuis le début. Dès qu'il avait franchi les grandes portes, dès qu'il avait passé les premiers arbres, il avait su qu'il aurait de graves problèmes… Et puis, sortir un jour de pleine lune pour rejoindre son compagnon alors que son animagus n'était pas au point, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu. Draco imaginait sans mal son parrain se tenir l'arête du nez en le maudissant sur plusieurs générations.

Et maintenant, le blond était plongé dans les profondeurs de la forêt Interdite. Il entendait les bruits terrifiants des environs et sentait la fraîcheur de la nuit, les confondant de temps à autre avec des respirations morbides. Il était finalement très enclin à les écouter - les voix dans sa tête - et à revenir au château.

Cependant, il en avait marre d'attendre son compagnon le matin en essayant de s'imaginer dans quel état il le trouverait, il en avait marre de regarder la lune avec des yeux légèrement angoissés. Il en avait tout simplement marre d'être impuissant… Draco voulait juste être là pour l'aider, pour que le temps soit moins long, pour supporter la douleur avec lui.

Nerveusement, il tritura une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique en écoutant une brindille craquer au loin. "Les morceaux de bois ne se cassent pas tout seul" murmura sa conscience qu'il décida, dans un élan gryffondorien, d'ignorer

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les faibles bruits de pas, ni la respiration contrôlée et encore moins le léger grognement qui sortait des puissantes mâchoires de la bête. Non, rien si ce n'était les battements affolés de son coeur. Brusquement, le sorcier se retourna et mit en place un bouclier qui l'entoura entièrement dans un mouvement de baguette, arrêtant par la même occasion le loup-garou qui s'approchait de lui. Attentif au moindre geste du loup, Draco plissa les yeux et s'asseya au sol, ignorant l'herbes mouillées.

\- 'Mus ? C'est toi ? questionna doucement le vert et argent, les sourcils froncés.

Un faible grognement lui répondit alors que la créature s'asseyait et le fixait de son regard mordoré. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le blond commença à jouer avec les feuilles et les brindilles alors que la queue de Remus battait l'air dans un rythme régulier mais rapide. Remarquant rapidement la fascination de son compagnon pour "son occupation", il commença à les lancer en l'air pour que l'animal puisse les voir voltiger à sa guise. Celui-ci finit par tourner autour du cercle, cherchant de toute évidence une entrée pour s'amuser avec lui. Et ce manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue.

 ** _Au petit matin_**

Avec un soupir, Draco se retourna de l'autre côté, toujours profondément endormi alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. Cependant, il ne put profiter de ses rêves puisque quelqu'un l'empoigna furieusement par ses habits froissés. Légèrement sonné, il ouvrit tant bien que mal ses yeux en essayant d'articuler une insulte, n'importe quoi, mais le regard mordoré, furieux et bien humain de son compagnon l'arrêta dans sa réplique et il ne put dire que :

\- Oups ?

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	7. James Potter x Severus Snape

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les âmes soeurs

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco ; 7 : Severus / James

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Paul

* * *

 _== Drabble 7 == Les âmes-soeurs_

 _"Briser un lien d'âme sœur, c'est l'acte le plus traumatisant et horrible pour un sorcier."_

Severus était prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de son père et des maraudeurs, avec ses nouveaux amis : Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella… Il n'avait jamais eu autant de personnes autour de lui, autant de personnes qui se préoccupaient de lui. Pourtant, malgré leurs rires, leurs discussions, le serpentard ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Et lorsqu'il les écoutait décrire cet homme, le seigneur des Ténèbres, avec autant de vénération et une lueur inquiétante dans le regard, il se mettait à espérer que son gryffondor soit là, avec lui… Malheureusement, cette période de sa vie, où il était heureux avec James, était terminé. Il ne pouvait pas être avec un rouge et or, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre écart s'il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'important, d'indispensable.

Alors, lorsque son futur nouveau maître l'appela de sa voix sifflante, Severus n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui tendre son bras gauche. Lord Voldemort posa alors sa baguette sur sa peau pâle avant de murmurer presque tendrement la formule. Ses paroles furent accompagnées de hurlements de douleur. Mais cette souffrance étouffante ne venait pas de son bras, non, il avait déjà supporté bien pire… Non… Elle venait de son coeur. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Et il laissa échapper ses dernières larmes pour cet amour qu'il ne ressentait plus pour lui.

 **xXx**

James se redressa brusquement dans son lit, alors que les ronflements de ses camarades résonnaient dans la nuit. Le coeur affolé et la respiration rapide, le gryffondor se leva en prenant un parchemin qui semblait vierge puis il rejoignit sa salle commune avec des pas tremblants. La main sur le coeur, le jeune homme s'asseya dans un des canapés et afficha une brusque grimace alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Aussitôt, des larmes se mirent presque à couler sur ses joues, le brûlant, le rongeant.

En aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, le rouge et or posa son parchemin et murmura une formule, faisant ainsi apparaître la carte de l'école. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement jusqu'à la salle commune, à la recherche de son nom. Mais il n'y avait rien, le vide. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tout comme Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange. Alors il sut, il sut que son amour pour Severus Snape était bel et bien terminé.

\- James ?

Il referma rapidement la carte des maraudeurs, et s'essuya les joues pour ensuite se tourner vers la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui : Lily Evans. Une belle femme aux cheveux de feu et au regard émeraude. En les observant, James y vit une lueur de tristesse… Elle savait elle aussi.

\- Je suis désolé Jamy, souffla la rouquine en le rejoignant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, ce fut ainsi qu'ils se rapprochèrent et ce fut ainsi qu'ils l'oublièrent.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	8. Harry Potter x Astoria Grengrass

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les âmes soeurs

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco ; 7 : Severus / James ; 8 : Harry / Astoria

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Paul

* * *

 _== Drabble 8 == Une femme qu'il a aimé_

\- Astoria Greengrass est morte.

Dis comme ça, c'était une constatation froide qui pourrait trouver sa place dans la rubrique nécrologique de chaque journal. Et pourtant, c'était Harry Potter, jeune médicomage qui venait de l'avouer d'une voix blanche à l'époux de la décédée, Draco Malfoy et à la mère de celui-ci, Narcissa Malfoy. Toujours légèrement sonné, le survivant vit la mâchoire de son ennemi se contracter et la main de madame Malfoy se serrer davantage sur son mouchoire en tissu.

\- Mais vous avez eu un magnifique enfant, félicitation monsieur Malfoy, annonça Harry d'une voix monotone alors que la culpabilité commençait peu à peu à le ronger.

Machinalement, il remit le nourrisson dans les bras rigides de son père avant de demander à celui-ci s'il voulait voir sa femme. Aussitôt, le blond refusa et d'un coup d'oeil, Harry vit qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Alors il les laissa partir en leur disant que l'hôpital les appellerait pour les formalités. Quelle magnifique phrase de réconfort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et son regard émeraude se fixa sur le corps maintenant froid. Les infirmières étaient sorties chercher le matériel nécessaire pour la netoyer le temps que la famille prenne sa décision. Lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur ses lèvres, il se rappela de ses derniers mots, la veille :

 _\- Je te promets que je parlerai à Draco, on vivra heureux et on élèvera notre enfant, ensemble, souffla sa douce voix à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Il aura des beaux cheveux bouclés comme les tiens, des yeux marron comme les miens… Oui, un magnifique petit garçon têtu et inconscient._

 _\- Et s'il était blond, comme son vrai père ? répondit Harry en se retournant alors que ses bras entourés sa fine taille._

 _\- Tout simplement parce que Draco n'est pas son père… Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis deux ans Harry, souffla Astoria alors qu'un voile de tristesse recouvrait son magnifique regard avant d'être remplacé par une étincelle de joie. On sera heureux, tous les trois._

Le coeur douloureux, Harry remit une mèche derrière son oreille avant d'embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres refroidies par la mort :

\- Tu seras heureuse, murmura le survivant en observant une dernière fois son visage. Juste… Attends-moi…

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	9. Harry Potter x Lee Jordan

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les âmes soeurs

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco ; 7 : Severus / James ; 8 : Harry / Astoria ; 9 : Lee / Harry

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Paul

* * *

 _== Drabble 9 == Le patin du siècle_

En voyant les scores, Lee se demandait s'il avait bien fait de parier. Après tout, peut-être qu'Harry était exceptionnel en tant qu'attrapeur, mais quand même ! Il ne va pas réussir à le battre… Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait ce matin en métamorphose…

 _Discrètement, Fred sortit un parchemin vierge et griffonna rapidement quelque chose avant de passer le papier à son voisin._

 _FW : Tu as entendu parler du "match" de Quidditch entre Krum et Harry ?_

 _LJ : Évidemment puisque je suis le commentateur !_

 _FW : Alors cela te dit un bon vieux pari ? :D_

 _LJ : J'ai tendance à ne pas parier quand on me dit "tu paris"_

 _FW : Allez ! Ne fait pas ta fillette ! Tu risque pas grand chose !_

 _LJ : Vraiment ? Je risque pas grand chose ? -'_

 _FW : Tu devras juste rouler le patin du siècle à Harry s'il bat Krum ! :D_

 _LJ : "Pas grand chose" !_

 _FW : Tu es gay, donc aucun problème ! :D_

 _LJ : Je suis gay, certes, mais je ne suis pas une prostituée ! Toi, tu es hétéro mais tu ne sauterais quand même pas sur Mimi Geignarde, si !?_

 _FW : Franchement, tu compares Harry avec le fantôme du deuxième étage !? Oo_

 _LJ : De toute façon, il gagnera pas ! Vendu !_

 _FW : C'est ce qu'on verra… XD J'ai oublié de préciser que c'était en plein milieu du match de Quidditch le baiser langoureux et plein de bave !_

 _LJ : Crétin…_

En jetant une nouvelle fois un regard au score, Lee vit écrit 150 - 90 pour l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il retient un gémissement plaintif… Le commentateur n'avait rien contre le fait d'embrasser le survivant, mais devant tout le monde !? Et avec la langue en plus ! C'était pourtant très bien les baisers sans salive…

\- Monsieur Jordan ! Réveillez-vous, monsieur Potter vient d'attraper le vif d'or ! Siffla furieusement sa professeure de métamorphose.

D'une voix peu joyeuse, il cria la victoire des gryffondors, alors qu'il pouvait voir les yeux rieurs de Fred le fixer narquoisement… Connard. Raide comme un piquet, ou comme Minerva, faut voir, Lee se dirigea sur le terrain alors que les personnes s'accumulaient autour du survivant.

" _Oh non… S'il vous plait, cassez-vous"_ , supplia mentalement le commentateur en approchant de plus en plus d'Harry qui était dans les bras de Ron. Finalement, il arriva face à lui et songea vaguement à partir en courrant. Malheureusement, il était intimement persuadé que Fred l'empêcherait de partir. " _C'est un mauvais moment à passer… Respire Lee, respire…"._ Brusquement, alors que le gryffondor le regardait avec des sourcils froncés, il prit en coupe son visage et lui roula le patin du siècle sous les cris surpris de la foule. " _C'est bon"_ , pensa Lee, presque surpris par ce fait. Alors peu à peu, il se détendit dans le baiser alors qu'Harry était toujours figé, les bras ballants, tandis que les siens l'entouraient fermement. Finalement, il se détacha de lui et un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il ne sentait plus sa chaleur.

\- Heu… Je… Est-ce… Non mais heu… commença l'élu, complètement perdu alors qu'une furie se précipitait sur Lee.

En voyant sa petite soeur giffler son meilleur ami, Fred se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir que le survivant sortait avec Ginny.

Tant pis.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	10. Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**_Disclamer :_** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

 ** _Titre :_** Les âmes soeurs

 ** _Résumé :_** Recueil de drabbles sur la vie de nos fantastiques sorciers. Aucun drabble était relié. 1 : Albus / Severus ; 2 : Severus / Victor ; 3 : Lucius / Charlie ; 4 : Charlie / Luna ; 5 : Sirius / Amélia ; 6 : Remus / Draco ; 7 : Severus / James ; 8 : Harry / Astoria ; 9 : Lee / Harry ; 10 : Harry / Severus

 ** _Ma formidable bêta :_** Paul

Note : Fait référence à la fin d'Harry Potter en cinq minutes

* * *

 _== Drabble 10 == Le retourneur de temps_

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé son retourneur de temps pour tuer Voldemort !? cria Harry pour la énième fois.

Lorsqu'Harry avait trouvé un retourneur de temps dans les affaires de son professeur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question au principal concerné. Et au lieu de lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires, Severus avait fait l'erreur d'afficher une discrète grimace avant de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Malheureusement, le survivant avait vu ce petit signe de faiblesse, augmentant considérablement sa curiosité de gryffondor. Et ce fut à ce moment là que commença l'interrogatoire.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, mais vous êtes sourd ? Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai certainement pas pu revenir ! siffla Severus en se retenant d'étrangler ce sale morveux.

Si celui-ci ne devait pas rester dans ses appartements pour avoir une aide médicale constante, l'ancien espion l'aurait mis dehors depuis longtemps, très longtemps. En fait, il n'aurait même jamais franchit le seuil de ses appartements.

\- Non mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile ! N'importe quel Serpentard dans votre situation y serait allé pour échapper à son destin de merde ! Vous risquez de mourir tous les jours, vous perdez la femme que vous aimez, vous tuez la seule personne qui a eu confiance en vous et votre seule préoccupation, c'est de rester dans une époque où Voldemort est mort !? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Suite à cette tirage, un silence pesant envahit les cachots alors que le corps de Severus s'était davantage tendu.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, mêlez-vous de vos fesses ! siffla Severus.

\- Vous devenez agressif, j'ai donc raison ! s'exclama Harry, heureux.

Silencieusement, celui-ci s'approcha du directeur des Serpentards pour se pencher face à lui, l'analysant du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous retenir dans cet époque morbide ? La vengeance ? Non… Je pense que votre vie compte plus que des soucis d'adolescent. Lily ? Non. Vous auriez pu le faire après sa mort. Le professeur Dumbledore ? Non plus. En fait, je pense qu'il aurait pu vous ordonner de le faire s'il avait su.

Agrippé à son bureau comme une moule à son rocher, Severus fixait froidement son élève. Depuis quand ce sale gosse pouvait aligner deux pensées sans être épuisé par la réflexion ? Le monde ne tournait donc plus rond ?!

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me le dire ?

" _Évidemment que non"_ , songea le maître des potions. Il n'allait certainement pas dire à Potter, fils de son ennemi, la raison grotesque qui l'avait empêchée de sauver sa peau et sa dignité ! Cependant, au bout d'un moment, il réalisa que son appartement était devenu silencieux à nouveau. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son ancien élève, il vit celui-ci bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Par amour !?

Une deuxième grimace prit place sur ses traits pendant quelques secondes, confirmant sans le vouloir l'hypothèse du brun.

\- Vous êtes amoureux de qui ? Questionna Harry, choqué.

" _Ah non ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer, il n'allait certainement pas dire à Potter qu'il était resté dans cette vie pourrie tout d'abord pour le protéger, puis parce qu'il… l'aimait ?"_

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
